gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wall/Quotes
"This is The Wall. It's 4 stories high, the numbers are the across the bottom to present a credible amounts of money, and the wall increase, to change lives." - Chris Hardwick "Yeah, it is the correct answer." - Chris Hardwick "Everyone, please welcome/let's hear to... name." - Chris Hardwick "The rules are simple: Get a question correct, and a green ball falls down the wall, and adds the value of the slot to the players' winning total. Miss a question, and an ominous red ball falls, and deducts the value from the team's total. Teammates have to work together to build a huge cash prize. However, the towering wall is not easily conquered. Wildly unpredictable, the wall is capable of millions of different outcomes. As the game progresses, the stakes get even higher, when one player is sent into an isolation room behind the wall. It is here, where the pair's faith in each other is tested, as they play the remainder of the game without any communication." - Chris Hardwick "Oh, right, drop it." - Chris Hardwick "money." - Chris Hardwick "In one ball, that's changed your life." - Chris Hardwick "You have numbers of questions wrong." - Chris Hardwick "Before getting the million/the millions, first, we'll play a (little) game of Free Fall." - Chris Hardwick "The top amount is $25,000" - Chris Hardwick (2016-present) "Do you want to use Double Up or Triple Up/This is the second/third question of this game, do you want to double/triple up?" - Chris Hardwick (2017-present) "$250,000 is on the far right side, you choose 5, 6, 7, you want to win this kind of money, if you're wrong, you'll lose this kind of money, you want to play the left side, 1, 2, 3, 4, you can protect the money you have/As you can see, the biggest amount of money, $250,000, locates on almost the farthest right of the board. So, if you drop balls from the right, 5, 6 or 7, you have more chances to land on those big amounts, and win that much amount. Because, if he/she doesn't, you'll have the potential to lose those big amounts. So, you might want to play it safe, and put the balls 1, 2, 3 or 4, to have less chances, and protect your money." - Chris Hardwick explains the rules about protecting your money (2017-present) "It's a timed game, you'll have five questions to answer, you answer the question fast as you can before the first ball lands the first slot." - Chris Hardwick explains of Free Fall (2017-present) "If you will/would see you again, you will come multi-millionaires." - Chris Hardwick (2016-present) "Let's ask the wall to see if that's the right answer." - (2016-present) "This is The Wall on NBC." - Announcer "If s/he gets all 6 correct answers right, you will win about $12,000,000." - Chris Hardwick (2017-present) "You start the round with two green balls. Green means add money/is good, However, two red balls are waiting at the end of the round. Red means subtract money/take your money away. The key is the three questions in the middle. If he/she's right, they turn green, if not, they turn red." - Chris Hardwick (2017-present) "We crossed our fingers, and we hope it lands on a dollar." - Chris Hardwick (2017-present) "When we come back, ($250,000 will be added to the Wall, and later,) we'll add $1,000,000 to the Wall!" - Chris Hardwick (2017-present) "Later on, you'll decide to whenever keep the money or risk it for a shot at millions." - Chris Hardwick (2017-present) "You start the round with four green balls. Green means add money/is good, However, four red balls are waiting at the end of the round. Red means subtract money/take your money away. The key is the three questions in the middle." - Chris Hardwick (2017-present) "You are watching The Wall on NBC." - Chris Hardwick (2017-present) Category:Quotes & Catchphrases Category:The Wall